


Not my lover

by ItsProngs



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Cisco Ramon, Alpha Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Alternate Universe, Break Up, Broken Heart, Cisco Ramon Needs A Hug, Cold, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells Being an Asshole, F/M, Fear, Friendship, Good Friend Cisco Ramon, Grumpy Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Implied Relationships, One-Sided Relationship, Platonic Relationships, Protective Cisco Ramon, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsProngs/pseuds/ItsProngs
Summary: Your worst fear came true, Harry was only using you as a distraction while he was trying to save his daughter Jesse. Now that he got her, he’s leaving you behind.





	Not my lover

**Author's Note:**

> Earth-2 Harrison Wells, also known as Harry, has been sleeping with you regularly since he came on Earth-1. After saving Jesse and defeating Zoom, he's ready to go back to Earth-2, but without you.
> 
> Y/N = Your name

“Harry?” You ask shyly while entering the room where he has been residing ever since he came to Earth-1 searching for help to defeat Zoom.

 

You see him moving across the room quickly, packing his bags. He barely acknowledges you. You don’t even know if he heard you, because he just keeps moving his stuff without even looking at you.

 

You come in closer to him, trying to catch his eye, but he avoids it. You decide to sit down on his bed, next to the suitcase he was packing. Harry doesn’t say anything while he’s folding one of his many black t-shirts carefully. You let the heavy silence cover the room, while you stare at his face. You look at all the lines, his wrinkles, his dimples, his nose, his lips. You bite your lips while wishing you could see his eyes. You wished nothing more than to see his piercing blue eyes stare back at you once again.

 

You finally give up after a while, there was no point. You put your head down and look at your fingers, but slowly you can’t see them. You realize there are now tears in your eyes, and they were threatening to fall.

 

“(Y/N)…” Harry whispers so quietly that you are not sure you heard correctly. You lift up your glossy eyes towards him, but he’s not looking at you. He’s looking at the bed, at the place you are sitting. You follow his gaze and realize you are sitting on his sweater.

 

“Oh.” You simply say while moving so he can pull it off from under you.

 

Harry takes the sweater and folds it gently. You recognize it instantly.

 

It’s the sweater he let you wear the first night after you slept with him. You remember him pulling the sweater on you, and then smiling while telling you how cute you looked in it. You remember feeling comfortable when you snuggled up to his naked and warm body.

 

You blink and one tear falls down your cheek. You wipe it with the back of your hand.

 

“Get out.”

 

You blink again, but this time, many tears are falling down your face.

 

“What?” You ask incredulously.

 

“You heard me, get out.” He growls while closing his suitcase.

 

“But.. Wait are we not even going to talk about it?” You try to catch his eyes but he’s still avoid you. He turns around and opens a drawer, looking for something.

 

“There’s nothing to talk about.” He mumbles.

 

You wipe your face again and get up to walk up next to him. You gently put a hand on top of his shoulders, making him jump back away from you. You frown.

 

“Leave me alone (Y/N)! Why can’t you just leave me alone?!” He yells at you, making you take a step back from surprise. He finally looks at you, and your heart skips a beat from what you see.

 

The blue eyes that were once staring at you with passion were now cold and empty. Harry was angry, but you couldn’t figure out what for.

 

Last time you saw him, he was happy. He was genuinely happy. He got Jesse back, they defeated Zoom and he was happy. You know he was, because that night, he made love to you. Not sex, no last time, he actually made love. He was gentle, and sweet and he kissed you like he never kissed you before. You know it, it wasn’t just regular sex. Last night, he made love to you. And today? He’s acting like it never happened.

 

Your sorrow slowly transforms to rage. You couldn’t believe this was happening.

 

“So what? I’m just supposed to let you leave? You go back to Earth-2 with your daughter and act like we never happened? Am I supposed to just move on?” You yell back angrily.

 

“Yes. Move on!” He snaps back at you.

 

You take another step back, shocked at his cold words. They felt like a knife in your heart. You open your mouth to say something, but no word comes out. He stares at you, breathing hard. He finally closes his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose. He takes a deep breath and finally says the words that shattered your heart.

 

“I don’t love you, (Y/N). I never did. You were only a distraction, and I’m sorry if I am causing you pain. It was never meant to go this far.” He says slowly without looking at you.

 

You close your eyes, trying to hold yourself together. You hear his footsteps getting closer to you. When you open your eyes again, he’s standing in front of you, his eyes searching yours for a sign of emotions. But you just felt empty.

 

“It’s better to do a clean break. It was fun, but you and I both know it was never going to end up like… like a real relationship.”

 

You avert your eyes to the floor and bite your lips, trying to hold your new tears from falling.

 

“You made love to me last night.” You finally say.

 

“No, I was giving you a sort of, goodbye sex.” He replies quickly.

 

You sent him an outrageous look while all your new tears are free falling.

 

“Good bye sex?! Like hell you were Harry! You clearly made love to me, and now you are freaking out so you are trying to make me hate you. You are trying to make me hate you so it will be easier for you to leave me.” You accused him.

 

His cold stare softens slowly, and he looks at you with sad eyes and shakes his head.

 

“No. I’m sorry, ok? I really am. But no, I did not make love to you, because I do not love you. I like you, a bit, but it’s never been anything more.” He whispers to you.

 

You vigorously shake your head in denial.

 

“No, no! I didn’t imagine it!”

 

Harry lets out a sigh and takes your hand in his. You freeze.

 

“I’m sorry (Y/N). But you have to move on. I’m not coming back, not for you.”

 

He lets go of your hand and after one final look, he turns away. You don’t move, you can’t. You entire body feels numb. You can hear Harry picking up his suitcase and his bag, and leaving the room.

 

You don’t know how long you stood there, frozen, but after a while, you hear new footsteps coming in the room. Someone puts a hand on your shoulder, making you jolt and you turn to see the person. Cisco. He looks sad and there was something in his eyes.

 

“He’s gone.” He simply says.

 

It takes you a while to understand what he said, but you soon realize what you saw in his sad brown eyes. Pain, abandonment, grief. You lost your lover, and he lost a friend. You hug him, harder than you thought was possible, and you hold onto him for a while. You cry a bit, and you’re pretty sure you felt Cisco shed a tear or two fall on your shoulder but you don’t say a thing. You stay like this until the heaviness in your heart subdues and you start feelings again. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, you both let go. Cisco gives you a small smile.

 

“How about a drink?”

 

“Yes. Gladly!” You nod in agreement, and you walk out of the room where you thought you might have fallen in love but only ended up with a broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to leave a comment :)


End file.
